criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanna Alabama
Vanna Alabama was a suspect in the murder investigation of her ex-boyfriend, weapons dealer Seamus Cummings, in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition). She then appeared as a quasi-suspect in Politically Incorrect (Case #53 of World Edition). Profile Vanna is a 21-year-old pop star. She has short blonde hair and has the sides of her head shaved and earrings. She wears a tan bustier with several purple straps around her chest and has tattoos of a microphone and a barcode. It is known that Vanna drinks coffee, skis and wears oud oil. Events of Criminal Case The Parting Shot Vanna became a suspect after the player and Jack found a picture of her and the victim. She said that she met the victim at the ski slopes, then last night at the bar when he was really wasted. Jack made sure to inform Vanna to cancel any possible world tours until the investigation was over, as she had become a suspect in Seamus' murder. Vanna had to be interrogated again regarding shaved hairs from the victim found on the primary crime scene. According to Lars, the hair was was actually pubic hair and had traces of Vanna's DNA on it. Vanna explained she just wanted something to remember the victim by after he broke her heart. Jack thought their relationship was just a one-night stand, but she explained that it became a passionate affair until the victim just stopped giving her gifts. When she showed up at his hotel door, he called her a stalker and said never to call him again, so as payback she got him drunk and shaved him. In the end, Vanna was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Fiona Cummings for Seamus' murder. Politically Incorrect After arresting Jonathan Stafford's killer, Sanjay happened to see her walking around Camp Rushmore. After receiving a VIP backstage pass from the First Lady, Sanjay, and the player went to see Vanna. Sanjay was excited to finally meet her, and decided to give her something to sign from a friend who likes her. She did just that, and told Sanjay to enjoy the show. It was later revealed that Sanjay gave her Elliot's phone number, which he was shocked about. Trivia *Vanna is one of the characters to appear physically in two different regions. *Vanna is a parody of Miley Cyrus, an American singer, songwriter, and actress: **She bears a striking resemblance to Cyrus. **Her name is a reference to Hannah Montana, the alter ego of Cyrus's character, Miley Stewart, in the show ''Hannah Montana''. **During Chapter 3 of The Parting Shot, Vanna says "he destroyed me like a wrecking ball", which is a reference to Cyrus's hit single, "Wrecking Ball". Case appearances *The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition) *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition; in a clue) *Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition; mentioned) *Lifeless in Seattle (Case #51 of World Edition; mentioned) *Politically Incorrect (Case #53 of World Edition) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery SeamusCWorldEditionV.png|Seamus Cummings, Vanna's late ex-boyfriend. OG_SUS_311_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects